


Supermarket Romance

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Don't tell him, is his soulmate being a douche already? Can Felix get a refund? Where's the soulmate exchange counter?





	Supermarket Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on wattpad! 
> 
> Fluffy!HyunLix ft. Greenhaired!Chan. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As it seemed there are only two instances when the heart snatches the control from the brain; once, when you're foolishly in love with a wrong person and second time, when you're being guided to your soulmate. The second time brain willingly submits to the heart, keeping its all negative thoughts, doubts about the system and a habit of scoffing at the thought, locked up for later. Brain is that reasonable voice in your head who sits quietly and patiently waits for you to either listen to it or for you to make a mistake. Now, it's totally depended on your character if the brain is going to mock you for not listening or console you by saying mistakes are a part of life and they happen, all you can do is learn and not repeat.

So Felix sighs, and dumps the chip packets he had picked up after debating and Googling the reviews, when he feels a tug at his heart and his sudden urge to make his way to the grocery section. Chan was always in charge of the healthy lifestyle the two Australians lived, and Felix contributed in their unhealthy one. _Cheat days _the two called them so they weren't burdened by the guilt of eating a packet of chips with 50% free air.

He pouted and dramatically turned around to glance at the chips, which he had haphazardly placed back in their original places, for the last time. He tried to make a mental note of the chips he had picked out but gave up soon when his heart whispered _we gotta head somewhere soon. _With a final and firm wave of his hand to his precious babies, he stomped to the grocery section, upset that his soulmate couldn't wait for Felix to even purchase his cheat day food items. Well, Chan and he'd have to postpone the cheat day and instead eat oat meals for the day.

He was pleasantly surprised when he realized grocery section was much more busier than the snack section. _Seems like people are interested in living a healthy lifestyle._ He snapped out of his daze when a women asked Felix to move aside, her trolley full of greens and fruits, making Felix wonder what she's planning to do with so much of veggies and fruits. Apologizing, he side stepped her and proceeded to wander aimlessly, eyeing every coloured fruit or vegetable that caught his eyes.  
Now, where did his soulmate vanish? Were they still here or they dashed out as soon as their heart also felt the tug? That's a really rare scenario, only happens if you've grown old with the heart and knows how to control it rather than letting it control you. If so, then it's great that his soulmate ran because he'd never see someone who'd remind him of his granddad, in a romantic light.

Casting a last glance, Felix decided to take a detour to his target section so that at least he could pick his --  
_And there it is_, another tug to the left and Felix eyes all the sections to his left. Toy section, Dairy product section and bathroom stuff section. _Ugh_, he rolls his eyes Heaven wards. Was his soulmate going to be a douche even before they meet? Groaning loudly, then blushing profusely after getting amused or annoyed stares, he dragged himself towards wherever his heart wanted him to go.

_Wait a minute! _

Hey, why was his soulmate not finding him then? Wouldn't that be easier instead of Felix following them like a lost puppy every other section?  
Don't tell him, is his soulmate being a douche already? He never signed up for this, goddamnit! Can Felix get a refund? Where's the soulmate exchange counter?  
He feels cheated and betrayed because soulmate chasing is something he never heard of! He has a sudden urge to chew Jisung's head for filling his head with stories of all those romantics meet ups! Chasing isn't fun and Felix rather just bump into his soulmate wearing sweatpants and sweatshirt than follow them around just to finally have the cute meet up he had been dreaming about.

When he finally managed to reach the intersection of the Toy and Bathroom stuff section, his heart tugged behind him. And Felix was a step away from sitting down and wailing loudly, asking people around to find him his soulmate for him. Just as he turned around annoyed, something tugged at his heart - hard and sudden. _No, wait, scratch that._ He felt as if someone literally pulled at his heart with their bare hands. The tug was so strong, he felt like it was a physical pull rather than a feel of tug. And fuck, no one told Felix about this and thus, an unprepared Lee Felix, stumbled a step or two and fell face first on the ground, grabbing everyone's attention as he went down.

_Almost fell._

Thank god, or else he'd be meeting his soulmate smiling with bloody teeth, while the blood ran down his lips and side of his face turning blue from hitting the ground hard.  
Almost, because next thing he knows the distance between his body and the dirty, white tiles remain constant, almost like he was paused mid action, as if the God was bored and decided put his misery on pause for a moment and _goddamnit__, Felix needs to either stop playing games or stop viewing his life as one. _

"Didn't know you were in such a hurry to find me," a voice chuckles from over him? Behind him? Oh well, Felix has lost all sense of direction, hanging like a rag doll in the middle of a supermarket. And _way_ to meet his soulmate, all that chasing only for his soulmate to find him in this beautifully embarrassing position, having the front row to seeing Felix embarrass himself by just being himself.

He feels something tighten around his waist - _hands_, his brain pipes from where it is shoved at a side by his heart - and he feels himself being pulled upwards, the distance between him and the tiles increasing gradually. He belatedly realises his soulmate was the one who caught him and stopped him from meeting his doom. Well, bless his soul for that and Felix is willing to forgive him for making Felix chase him around the supermarket, _a fucking supermarket, what are they, 12?_

After straightening up and gripping his soulmates arms when he almost loses the balance _(again, ugh!)_, he looks up at his other half, wanting to thank him for saving his face _(literally, no joke)_. And, holy shit, his soulmate is _gorgeous. _He blinks stupidly, staring blankly at the guy who's stood before him, smiling charmingly at Felix. He still continues to stare because _holy shit, _his soulmate looks like an international model. And _holy_ _shit_ -_holy shit_s honestly aren't doing justice to his soulmate's beauty- the guy is indeed a model, a certain newbie who has taken the industry by storm.  
He's that guy that is being casted, left and right and center, by so many reputational clothing lines and even by few of the other accessories company. Felix vaguely wonders if his jaw is still intact or it's lying somewhere on the ground, waiting for its owner to come and collect it.

The guy's smirk grows as the seconds tick, Felix's heart doing stupid stunts in his chest and Felix feels like pulling his heart out and throwing to the ground and then throwing a tantrum because _this is not fair! _His soulmate can't go around looking like this in his branded sweatpant and shirt and leather jacket while Felix looks like death has warmed up. Oh well, he feels bad for his soulmate. _Sucks to be his soulmate, really. _

Felix is in loss of words, he has soo much to say but the guy's beauty has had his mouth glued shut because he doesn't has the audacity to complain in this angel's presence.

He feels Complete.

He has seen devil and been through hell on the earth, has seen the angel and has had a pleasure to experience heaven on earth.

_He is fucking ready to die like a legend. _

He let's out a loud defeated sigh, snapping himself out of his shocked stupor, giving a sheepish smile when the guy straightens up and takes a step back from where Felix had been clutching on to him. Pulling his blessed hands back to his sides, Felix bows a full 90 degree and waves before turning around and making his way to the snacks section. He glances over his shoulder _(very subtly) _and deflates on noticing that instead of following him, his soulmate also turns around and makes his way towards the soap aisle. What was he expecting from his model soulmate? To follow a cheap branded foreigner who can't differentiate a hen from a cock? Shu_t up, h__e can hear you judging him already! Let him breath, sheesh. _

He is a mess, Bebe Rexha croons in his head, and _yeah_, he feels her on a spiritual level. Felix's life must have been grand a few seconds ago, tripping on air and falling face first on floor, that too right in front of his extremely gorgeous model soulmate, while everyone watched him almost meet his doom. The memory of that moment makes his cheeks warm with embarrassment. _And, mind you, not a good kind that too. _

As if he didn't have enough doubts about his worth, now he has been tied down to a model, who walks, eats and breathes beauty and here is Felix - everything his soulmate isn't. He doesn't blame his soulmate for running away from him, honestly.

His soulmate is one hell of a gorgeous human, a professional model who has millions of followers and he could literally pick anyone to be his lover. In that case why would he pick Felix, honestly? Lee Felix is currently staying with his producer cousin, and is still a student and a barista at a cafe. He doesn't have much income, enough to only pay for necessity and depending on scholarship for further studies.  
He knows he might sound like someone with no self confidence. Well, he is. He doesn't believe he is enough for someone who is settled and has a bright future. And he is far away from being settled.

He feels his phone vibrate in his _non branded_ jean pocket. Pulling it out, Chan's name flashes on the screen with a sign for a missed call from the older boy. Walking towards the chips aisle, Felix unlocks the phone, inserting his passcode with a little difficultly making him roll his eyes at his distracted self and trembling hands.

**_Changaroo_**  
_Should I be worried? _

**_Changaroo_**  
_OII PICK UP MY CALL_

**_Changaroo_**  
_It says it's gonna rain, please hurry up_

Oh. It's going to rain. And Felix hasn't picked up his snack yet. So he has two choice:  
1\. Pick his food and get stuck in the rain.  
2\. LEAVE RIGHT NOW.

He sighs, juggling both the options and biting his lips hard. It's gonna rain but....the snacks. Whispering a soft _fuck it _he dashes like a mad man on a hunt towards the aisle, picking up the packets he had previously placed them in a messy way - at least it's easier for him to pick them now.

His ticks off all the flavours Chan had told him to get, having this gut feeling that he was forgetting something. _Maybe your soulmate, _his brain provides helpfully and _why didn't his heart just shove it away when it had a chance to?_ He's in the middle of scoffing at the audacity of his brain to even think about his model soulmate, who left him instead of following him. _What a diva. _No, no, Mr. Model, Felix gets you, he'd to the same.

"So much isn't healthy for your cute self, sunshine," a low voice huskily whispers in his ears, warm breath tingling his neck. He feels the shiver run down his spine, the hair at his nape standing straight and His heart skips a beat. His natural instinct is to knee the person, but his heart tugs again as if not wanting him to act on his instincts. So, instead, Felix ends up with all the chips on the floor and himself staring at them like they were his Babies - which, yeah, they're his babies. He turns around, ready to tell the person off for doing that to his precious chips _and look, they're not precious anymore. _

But again, Lee Felix is rendered speechless, breath knocked out of his chest while he blankly stares at the person in question with, _he can bet Chan's last strand of healthy hair, _heart in his eyes. He hears himself sigh dreamily and then proceeds to cough awkwardly after realising what he had just done.

"Look what you made me do," he instead sings out, feeling like Australian version of Taylor Swift when his accent stands out. Blushing profusely, he bows again, muttering an apology in Korean after noticing his model _(ah, saying that is ever going to get old?) _soulmate looking amused beyond belief. _Maybe questioning his ability to attract such baboons. _

Chuckling immediately after Felix's excuse of an apology, he bends down to pick Felix's strayed kids, aka his chip packets. Felix also jumps into action, gathering as much as he could before the guy, with his lengthy arms, sweeps all the packets from Felix's reach.

After grabbing the last of the packet, Felix stands, ready to thank and apologise again and ready to face the inevitable to happen, for the guy to tell Felix how as much as he'd like to give him a chance, he can't, not when his carrier is on line and honestly, Felix wouldn't even be able to hold it against him.

Felix is mad at himself more than his soulmate. They say you can't love anyone if you haven't learnt to love yourself and Felix hasn't learnt that, and he'd very much like his soulmate to actually show him how much worthy he is of their love. But his soulmate is in a field where he lives a very fast paced life, a little to no time to breath. He is in an entertainment industry, which means he has girls and boys at his feet, waiting for him to just pick then up for a day at least. And how is Felix wrong to think his soulmate wouldn't push away that just to settle down with a person who is still struggling to love himself. He just wants to go and curl under the blanket, and preferably sleep for 40 more years.

But before Felix can act on his mentally prepared monologue - ready to say how he wishes only best for his soulmate and that he understands him, _no, no, really_ \- his soulmate drops Felix's packets in his own trolley and then looks up at him expectantly. Felix tilts his head, _what? _

The guy - whose name Felix can't recollect and is sure to be yelled by Seungmin after he listens to this story - reaches towards him and scoops the packets the smaller was carrying and drops them also. He then proceeds to loops their hands together, pulling Felix with him towards the check out counter. A little too shocked and his sleep deprived version of brain kicking in, he's slow to take actions and thus ends up walking a few steps with his arm looped with his nameless soulmate's arm. After finally finding his footing, he scrambles to pull their hands apart and stares wildly at his soulmate, asking for an explanation .

As if sensing his distress, the guy decides to offer a handshake, eyes turning into tiny crescents as the smile blooms on his flawless face. "I'm Hwang Hyunjin, an international model, currently signed under JYP," he stares at Felix for a beat too long, biting his lips and _Felix swears up and down_, he saw Hyunjin's eyes on his lips. Hyunjin then gestures towards Felix's hand and then his own. Oh, yeah, Felix knows that much, he is aware that in a handshake both the parties have to shake the hand, duh, thank you very much.

"I'm Lee Felix, still a student studying at St. Joseph, Majoring in Literature and works part time at the Woo's Choco," he manages to reply without stuttering or messing any pronunciation or breaking out in a song on any reference. Proud with himself, he reaches to take the hand and gives it a shake. After a firm shake, Felix goes to drop the hand, only for Hyunjin to latch onto it and then smile cheekily when Felix looks at him.

"Why did you walk away after meeting me? Are you anti-soulmate or something?" Hyunjin asks, once again looping their hands and dragging the smaller male with him.

_Is it just Felix or does it actually looks and feels domestic?_ The veggies, fruits, dairy product, a few biscuits and cereal boxes, soaps, and hand washes, alongside his chips in Hyunjin's trolley only aids the feeling, making Felix feel like they were shopping together. For them. For their home. And _goddamnit__, he wants all this now, he wants to do this with __Hyunjin__, wants to cuddle him to sleep and wake him up with kisses and cook in their __pjs__. _  
Realising he didn't answer Hyunjin, he clears his throat, (not) ready to spill the beans of his self deprecative thoughts.  
"Ugh...?" he intelligently begins, " I'd be very disappointed if I was you and have me as my soulmate... Like, especially if I'm that good looking and with a bright future? Like, I'm just a mere person, nothing special..... You know right what I mean?" Hyunjin shakes his head, looking a little shocked at the revelation.

"No, Sunshine, I don't know. You tell me. Because, honestly, if you wanna go and talk about looks, you're way better than me, only thing is that you've better things to do than walk down a runway. You might be nothing special to someone else, but not for me. For you're my better half, someone for me, someone who is going to make me a better person, someone who's gonna build a heaven with me. You're extremely precious and special, _for me_!" Hyunjin answers shrugging as if he genuinely has no clue as to what Felix was implying, his eyes searching Felix's. And Felix whines, earning a very surprised chuckle from Hyunjin.

"For a guy with this deep voice, your whine does sound a lot cuter and appealing," he comments, turning away to ask the lady at the counter to pack the chips in a separate paper bag. Embarrassed at the compliment, Felix just buries his face in Hyunjin's arm, mumbling how he can't go around calling Felix sunshine and speaking such cheesy stuff.

His head suddenly snaps up when he realises that Hyunjin paid for his snacks. Taking the offered Bag in left hand and offered hand in right, Felix follows the model out the door, catching the glimpse of the lady checking Hyunjin out.

_Hwang_ _Hyunjin__ is his, excuse you! _

"Why did you pay for my food?" Felix asked as he followed Hyunjin to wherever he was heading to. He glances up at the sky, the dark clouds floating in the rapidly darkening sky. _Hm, Felix probably should be on his way home. _Preferably before it rains and ruins the paper bag containing the chip packets.  
"I made you chase me, so as an apology. I was just making sure you were really my soulmate and not someone pretending to be one, I hope you understand," the taller male guiltily informs, turning his head to look at Felix, only to find that the younger had stopped in his track, eyes wide and the paper bag clutched to his chest.

"Oh. Has this happened to you before?" Felix asks curiously, closing the short distance between him and Hyunjin. Before Hyunjin could reply, another short male greets the model making Hyunjin forcefully respond to him.  
"Hey, Jinnie! How's you baby?" the shorter male asks, pulling Hyunjin in a bone crushing hug.

Hyunjin happily chats away with the male, even letting the other one plant smooches all over his face, giggling. Highkey jealous at the PDA, Felix huffs, Hyunjin can greet all the people he can but they'll never be his soulmate. His lover? Sure. His husband? Sure. His soulmate? Nah, that's taken by Felix.

With this in mind he turns away and begins walking with a pep in his step and doesn't wait for Hyunjin to finish talking.

_Things jealousy can make people do. _

Shaking his head and assuring himself that he isn't jealous, begins to hum a tune Chan has been working on. _Chan, shit_. He forgot to text the older male about his arrival. Just as he stops and tries to pry the phone out of his skinny jeans, he feels something hit his scalp, making Felix raise his head abruptly. _Ah, shit, no, not the rain_. Prying his phone out, Felix quickly dashes towards the near by bus stop, skidding to a stop under the still intact roof of the no-longer-in-use bus stop. He sets the bag on the _surprisingly_ clean steel set of bars acting as bench.

**_You_**  
_Hey, channie_

**_Changaroo_**  
_Nice to hear from you_  
_Would've met you with the search party in few more hours _

Felix chuckles at that, imagining Chan flopping down in the couch, muttering how stupid Felix was for scaring him. His phone pings again indicating Chan wasn't done.

**_Changaroo_**  
_WHERE ARE YOU _  
_ITS RAINING!!! _  
_I'll come pick ya up_

At the mention of not walking through the rain, Felix beams at his phone, sending prayers to Chan for being this understanding towards the younger Australian.

**_You_**  
_That'd be cool. I'm by the bus stop next to our usual supermarket _

He texts back, pocketing it after receiving a thumbs up emoji and a _be there in 5._  
Well five is too long, he'd make it in two for sure. I mean, it did take Felix a good ten minutes to walk down, so three minutes it good enough for Chan, who's notorious for exceeding the speed limits.

He hears slapping of canvas shoes on the water filled tar road, before he notices a tall, hoody wearing figure jogging towards the stop. Figuring it was just another passer by caught in the rain, Felix switches his attention from the stranger to the huge clock mounted in the jewellery shop ahead, counting upto sixty along with clock's hand.

"Felix, ah..... ohmygosh ......!" the stranger pants, coming to a halt in front of Felix.  
"Uh, Hyunjin?" Felix calls out, wondering why Hyunjin came running through the rain, was he out of his mind?  
Hyunjin raises his hand, one finger pointing out, _just give me a minute. _Well, Felix isn't going anywhere anytime soon, "Take your time....to compose yourself, Mr. model," Felix mocks light heartedly, chuckling when he ears Hyunjin huff.

"Why do you do that?" the older male questions after getting his breathing under control. Straightening his jacket and pulling the hood away, he takes a seat next to Felix's Bag of junk.

"Do what?"

"Run away from me! I thought I made clear that I want you and I figured you wanted me too.... " he whines, pulling Felix to stand in between his legs. When Felix comfortably stands between his parted legs, the model wraps his legs around the shorter male's ankles, trapping him in between.

Felix has no clue why he did what he did or why he had the sudden urge to do it, but his brain had been pushed aside in the dark corner anyways and so he decides to just follow His heart when it comes to his soulmate, Hwang Hyunjin. His rights hand comes up to run through Hyunjin's damp hair, scratching at Hyunjin's scalp, scowling when the texture of his hair doesn't match up to its looks. His hair looked very soft, making Felix want to run his hand through them, but they feel dead. Maybe all the dye job that Hyunjin must have gone through, had this effect on his poor hair.  
Regardless, he finds that the activity calms him down significantly, unloading his mind, so that his thoughts aren't scattered around. He could feel his own brain breath and sigh with new found clarity.

Hyunjin leans into his touch, almost becoming pliant in his hold, as if he'd let Felix do anything the younger wanted to do. Like, he was letting himself be vulnerable in presence of Felix. "I don't. It's just I'm a little insecure, and... I'm a little more of an introvert so it takes me more time to open up... I'm sorry you're stuck with me," he mutters, forcing Hyunjin's face in his chest when the model raises his head to look at Felix. He knows Hyunjin is worried if that deep frown on his face was anything to go by. He pushes Hyunjin's head into his chest again when he feels Hyunjin trying to struggle free from his grasp.

"Hey," Hyunjin whispers softly after finally freeing himself, clutching on to Felix's hand instead. "Don't think like that. I've waited for you for 25 years. I don't love you as of right now, but if you give me a chance to love, Lee Felix, I promise to do so. To be by your side every waking minute, to be the shoulder for you to cry on, to be the place you rest and to be the person you'd love forever and who'd love back twice as much," he says kissing right under Felix's chin.  
Smiling warmly, Felix plants his own shy kiss on Hyunjin's forehead, ruffling his hair for a good measure.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," Felix informs shyly, twirling Hyunjin's black hair between his baby fingers. Reaching for one of his hand, Hyunjin smiles, kissing in the middle of his palm. "Anytime, sunshine."

The two remain hugging, Felix running his hand through Hyunjin's hair, and Hyunjin's face squashed in his chest, his hand holding Felix close. "So," Hyunjin begins, cheekily smiling at Felix, making his insides squirm in anticipation, "Can I get your number?" he ask, dangling his own phone out. Felix chuckles, taking hold of his phone.

Just as Felix finishes setting his name as _Hyun's_ _Lix_, he finds himself bathing in the light of a car that was speeding down the street, the low hum of car giving away as Chan's own 'baby'. Clicking on save, he hands the phone back to Hyunjin, "My ride is here, see you soon, my the one."

He grabs the bag and waits for Chan to come fetch him. The red Lamborghini comes to a halt, humming in a ear pleasing manner, making Felix feel a little safe at the familiar sound. The door opens, and Chan steps out with the umbrella, looking like a model himself. He guesses, being producer also has its perks.

He feels a presence behind him and an arm snakes down his waist, pulling him back into a hard chest. Chan walks towards where Felix is stood trapped in his soulmates arms.

Chan raises a brow at their position, "You look too chic to be a kidnapper," he speaks while reaching over slowly to snatch Felix from his supposedly kidnapper's hold, making Felix snort at the assumption.

"And you look too old to be his lover," Hyunjin bites back, scoffing at the assumption. It warms Felix's heart and makes him feel flustered at the mere thought that Hyunjin might be jealous of Chan, his cousin. He watches as Chan's jaw drops open, while staring at Hyunjin in disbelief.

Felix giggles. He might have not had a cute meet up with his soulmate, but at least his soulmate and brother will have a cute meet up.  
Chan scoffs a few seconds later, "Excuse you! I don't look too old to be Fe's lover! I look just fine! You could mistake me for a snack," Chan replies back, trying to pull Felix free from Hyunjin's death grip.  
Hyunjin swats at the older's hand, "You look like a broccoli, what do you mean by snack?!"

This time it's Felix's jaw that drops, eyes widening when yet again Chan looks at Hyunjin in disbelief, eyes shifting to look at Felix now, _he just said that, can you __believe__ it? _

"You - Take it back! Take it back!" Chan yells, pointing his index finger threateningly. Felix chuckles at Chan's act, freeing himself from Hyunjin's hold.  
He kisses his cheek when Hyunjin pouts at him. "Yeah, that was low, Hyunjinnie," he replies, sliding into Chan's umbrella.  
Hyunjin looks a funny mash between betrayed and disbelief . "What?!" he dramatically wails out, hands thrown up, "He does, though!"

"You're just jealous I can pull it off!"

"Who lied to you?!"

"You calling me a liar?" Felix demands, faking a gasp and then proceeding to turn his head away from Hyunjin.

"No, I never said that! He looks greeeeeeat!" Hyunjin plays along, chuckling when Chan chuckles at the sheer stupidity of their conversation.

"But hey, at least I can cuddle Felix tonight, and have a junk food date," Chan announces, smiling crookedly when Hyunjin looks genuinely affected by the mere thought of Felix and Chan together.

"He isn't jealous, Channie," Felix concludes, after waving at Hyunjin.  
"No, he is! Did you see him eyeing me and didn't you notice him literally hugging you and not letting go off of you?" Chan supplies, watching in amusement at how Hyunjin glares at him when he opens the door for Felix to climb in.

"Well, he doesn't need to be jealous. It's not like I have a whole line of guys and girls waiting for me to notice them. I just have him and that to if he decides I'm not worth him, I don't think I'll have anyone then," he says, staring at Chan from where he is sitting down, adjusting the brown Bag into his lap.  
Chan stares at him incredulously, eyes blinking sluggishly as he tries to understand how Felix can be this oblivious to the amount of people crushing on him.

He closes the door when the water starts slipping inside the car, Felix's face fading into darkness as the light slowly switches off. He jogs back to where Hyunjin is still waiting, eyeing the two Australians.

As soon as he notices Chan making his way towards him, he puffs his chest out and squares his shoulder, easily towering over the shorter male. If Hyunjin was an alpha male, he'd surely let out these pheromones telling Chan to back the fuck down and that's he'd find himself in deep waters if he made any move on Felix.

"We meet again," the younger drawls out putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket. Chan smiles lazily, waving at the model.  
"Listen here..." he trails off not knowing how to address him.  
"Hwang Hyunjin," Hyunjin provides offering his hand for a handshake, a feeling of deja vu washing over him.  
"Hyun- what, are you the model or something?" Chan exclaims pulling his hand out from the grip.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly Hyunjin nods, chuckling when Chan looks offended for some reason, "And a model called me a broccoli? Really? Is this what my life has come down to?" Chan deadpans, stepping inside the bus stop and closing the umbrella. Hyunjin takes a step back when Chan shakes the umbrella to get rid of access water. "You've Felix in your life, I'd say it's a pretty good life."

_Is that jealousy Chan can smell? _

"And you're?" Hyunjin asks, glancing at the car. "Bang Chan, producer and composer at JYP music entertainment," he says smiling at Hyunjin when the realization slowly dawns upon the model.

"Ah," he begins, snapping his fingers, "You work along side Changbin, right?"  
At the confirmation nod, he just looks in awe at Chan, smiling abruptly, making Chan wonder if he should make a dash for his car.

"Anyways, why did you come back? Felix must be getting antsy," Hyunjin asks, now smiling freely. As if a sudden burden has been lifted off of his shoulders.

"You've known him for an hour tops and you've guessed that right," Chan cheers loudly, forcing Hyunjin to return his high five, "What I wanted to talk to you about was his insecurities. He is pretty insecure and even if you tell him you love him just the way he is, he'd nod but won't believe you."

"Yeah, I've kind noticed that. He said something along the lines of how if he were in my place, he'd be disappointed," Hyunjin recollects, frowning at the memory. He honestly fails to understand Felix's thoughts, because _holy shit,_ Felix gorgeous and through send through  
"So, Hyunjin, please love him without condition and I promise he'll love you twice as much. He is still a little fragile and too kind for his own good. Look out for him. And as a brother, it is my duty to warn you, if you so much as hurt a single hair on his head, you'd find yourself in a great trouble, young man."

"You guys are... brothers? Well, that's a good news," Hyunjin replies cheekily, winking at Chan and making the producer smile in return.  
"I promise to love Lee Felix not because I'm his soulmate, but because I'm... Kinda... I already like him and I'm hoping for a future for us two together. But, I'll be patient, I'll wait for him to come around. Thanks for telling me this, Chan," Hyunjin replies, eyes shining with sincerity.  
Chan opens the umbrella back again when he notices the determined look on the younger's face, happy that Hyunjin is willing to take care of Felix and love him unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
